


The Avengers Adopt A Kid

by Dinogirl123



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes-centric, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinogirl123/pseuds/Dinogirl123
Summary: Bucky rescues a little boy with unique abilities from a hydra base in Russia. Bucky doesn’t know what to do with a clingy six year old and the rest of the Avengers are at loss for words.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“Bucky, you find anything?” Steve said through the ear piece he was wearing. 

“Nothing yet,” He replies, walking silently through an empty hallway. 

This was the third hydra base they had found; the first was off the west coast of America, the second in Germany, and now a third in Russia. 

A lot had changed in just a few years. Getting his mind fixed in Wakanda. Coming to living in Stark’s massive tower with the Avengers. Becoming an Avenger. Going on missions to take down what remains of the organization that had tortured and held him captive for almost 70 years. Having a pet cat. It was all overwhelming, but those things aren’t that big compared to Tony not hating him, even if he does deserve to be hated. It’s taking a little while for Bucky to get used to everything. 

He could here footsteps near him. Bucky quicken his pace and started towards whoever it was. He turned a corner and found a hydra agent slamming a door open and running inthe room. 

“Где ты!”The agent screamed. (Where are you!)

“Steve I think I found a prisoner.” Bucky quickly got to the door and grabbed the agents arm, yanking him out of the room and slamming himinto the hallway wall. Bucky quickly disarmed the man when he raised a gun and knocked him out with a punch from his left arm. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” Steve worriedly asked, hearing the commotion on Bucky’s end. 

“I’m fine Steve.” Bucky answered. Steve had a tendency to act like a mother hen ever since he found Bucky. “Worry about what’s going on your side.” 

“Right.” 

Bucky slowly walked into what seemed to be a prison cell, trying not scare whoever was in there more than they probably already were. He knows how Hydra treats their prisoners from experience. 

The cell was empty save for a small, worn bed in the left corner and a toilet on the opposite wall. Bucky looker over the room a few more times to make sure no one was there. Maybe the agent had the wrong room. 

“Was there a prisoner?” It was Natasha speaking this time. 

“Agent must have had the wrong room, it’s empty.”

“Check any other rooms you see. Going through files right now. Looks like Hydra was experimenting again.”

“Like they did with me and Pietro?” Wanda asked through the com. 

“Looks like it.” Natasha replied. 

Bucky turned and started out the door. Then he heard a low noise. Like someone inhaling a quick breath. Bucky turned around again, searching the room again. 

“Anyone here?” 

No reply. 

He tried again in Russian. “Кто-нибудь слышит?”

“Я не собираюсь делать тебе больно. Я здесь, чтобы помочь.” (I’m not going to hurt you. I’m here to help.) 

Still nothing. 

Bucky started back for the door until he noticed something small and silver floating in the corner. It looks like some sort of wrist band and is only a few inches off the ground, shaking slightly. Bucky’s starting to think he’s going crazy. Stepping closer he can see the band shaking even more and can hear someone’s breathing getting faster, panicking. 

He stops just a few inches away and crouches down. He slowly moves his flesh hand towards the wrist band. Whatever sort of breathing sound he hears is getting quicker and louder as his hand get closer. He touches it and it flinches away. 

“Не делай мне больно, пожалуйста” A tiny voice says. (Don’t hurt me, please)

Bucky turns his head around the room in search of the voice, though it’s clearly coming from in front of him. 

“Ничего страшного, я не собираюсь делать тебе больно. Я хочу помочь. Можете ли вы показать мне, где вы находитесь?” (It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. I want to help. Can you show me where you are?)

Nothing happens for a second. Then two. Then three. Then slowly the floating, silver band is on a wrist and the wrist is connected to a hand and a arm. The arm is connected to a shoulder, and a head. Slowly a body becomes visible. Bucky is convinced that Hydra did something to eyesight because he knows that there was not a body there before. 

“Bucky did find anyone?” It’s Steve again, but he ignores him. 

Huddled in a corner with his knees pressed up to his chest, appears a little boy that can’t be no more than 8 years old. He’s wearing a white shirt and shorts; both are filthy. His blonde hair is dirty and messy and Bucky finds a pair of blue eyes looking up at him. Tears leaking down and leaving streaks of wetness down his dirty face. 

“Кто-кто ты?” (Who-who are you?)

It takes a moment for Bucky to get over his initial shock. He slightly shakes his head to help focus. 

“My name is-Меня зовут баки.”(My name is Bucky)

The boy just looks up at him scared to death and Bucky is over the shock, focused on getting the boy out of here. 

“Я собираюсь вытащить тебя отсюда, хорошо?” (I’m going to get you out of here, okay?) He says in gentle tone. 

The boy slightly nods, still staring wide eyed at him. 

Bucky reaches out, but the boy sinks farther away into the corner.

“Ничего страшного, я не собираюсь делать тебе больно. Вы можете сказать мне свое имя?” (It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. Can you tell me your name?)

The boy is hesitant for a second. “Максим” (Maxim) He answers eventually. 

Bucky offers the boy a small smile. 

“Я не позволю никому причинить тебе боль.” (I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.) 

Bucky looked down at the boys right knee. It was scraped and he could see dried blood from where it was uncared for. Bucky felt his stomach clench when he thought about how hydra had treated this kid. 

“У тебя болит колено? Похоже, это было кровотечение.” (Is your knee hurt? It looks like it was bleeding.) 

Maxim glances down at his knee quickly then looks back up at Bucky. 

“Я упал.” (I fell) He answers. 

Bucky watches as Maxim’s cheeks turn bright red as if he was embarrassed. 

Apparently Bucky wasn’t the only one that Hydra made feel shame over their mistakes. 

“Все хорошо, я упал раньше, и мне было больно. Могу поспорить, я более неуклюжий, чем вы.” (It’s okay, I’ve fell before and I got hurt to. I bet I’m more clumsy than you)

That gets a small smile out of Maxim and Bucky feels his heart swell up with glee from making him smile.

“Вы хотите покинуть это место?”(Do you want to leave this place?) Bucky asked and Maxim shakes his head yes. 

“Я собираюсь вытащить тебя отсюда, но мне нужно, чтобы ты доверял мне” (I’m going to get you out of here but I need you to trust me) 

Bucky slowly reaches his hand out. “Максим, ты мне доверяешь?” (Do you trust me, Maxim?) 

Maxim studies Bucky for a minute then tentatively puts his tiny hand in Bucky’s. 

Bucky offers him a smile. “Пошли. Вы можете стоять?” (Lets go. Can you stand?) 

Maxim slowly stands up, still a little shaken, but he looks up at Bucky expectantly when Bucky himself stands. 

They both start walking towards the door until Maxim starts pulling back in a panic. 

“Подожди подожди!” (Wait, wait!) 

“Какой? В чем дело?” (What? What’s wrong?)

Maxim taps the silver band he’s wearing. “больно, если я уйду“ (Hurts when I leave.)

Bucky stares at the band before understanding and his stomach falls uncomfortably at the realization. The band was there to make sure he couldn’t leave his cell. It was like one of those shock collars he had seen on T.V. people buy for their pets. It definitely wasn’t one of the worst things Hydra has done, but it still was terrible.

“Bucky we got to get out of here.” Steve says urgently. “I think they sent off some sort of self destruct on the building; we have to get out of here.” 

Not good. 

Bucky takes the band in his hand and kneels down. 

“How long do I have?” 

“Maybe 5 minutes tops.” Tony answers. 

“I need someone else checking for more prisoners. There’s a kid in here wearing something like a shock collar. I won’t have to time to check everywhere.”

“I’m coming.” Sam said. “Is the kid okay?”

“He is if we get him out of here, hurry. Look for a silver band if you don’t see anyone.”

“What? If I don’t see anyone?” 

“Just do it, no time to explain.”

“We need to hurry, I’m coming also.” Steve cut in. 

Bucky turns his attention back to the band. “Ты знаешь, как это снять.” (Do you know how to take it off?) He asks. 

“Они нажимают на кнопку, и это не больно, когда я ухожу” (They press a button and it doesn’t hurt when I leave) 

A remote, there isn’t enough time to find it and Bucky is reluctant to leave Maxim here also. He thinks about just grabbing Maxim and getting him out of this building despite the band going off and causing the boy pain and then deal with the band once they’re safely on the quinjet. He quickly shoots that idea down when he remembers the panicked look on Maxim’s face. Whatever the band does, it must really hurt. 

He hears Wilson going through the halls, opening door after door. Bucky goes to plan B. Breaking the band. He lowers down to Maxim’s level and takes the band with his metal hand and breaks it between his fingers. Maxim holds his hand up and looks at his wrist in wonder. For a moment, Bucky starts to worry that the kid would turn invisible and run off now that he was free. His worries were shot down, however, when Maxim wrapped his arms tightly around Bucky. 

“Спасибo” (Thank you)

Bucky felt his heart clench at the boy’s words. And lightly pats his back. 

“пожалуйста” (Your welcome.) He says lightly. 

“Нам нужно идти, я могу забрать тебя?” (We need to go, can I pick you up?)

“да.” (Yes) Maxim replies. 

Bucky quickly picks him up and Maxim wraps his arms tightly around Bucky’s neck. They meet Sam at the end of the hallway. He didn’tfind anyone else. 

“You fix the shock collar thing?” Wilson asks, looking at Maxim. 

Bucky can feel Maxim tighten his grip around Bucky as he looks at Sam. 

“Yeah, stop staring your scaring him.”

Sam glares at Bucky. “How am I scaring him?”

“He has to get to know you first.”

“And I suppose he knows you now. What, you tell him your favorite color?”

“What? Are you an idiot-“

“I hope you two aren’t arguing in front of the kid.” Natasha interrupts through the com. 

Bucky and Sam say nothing but just glare at each other. 

“Why can’t you guys just have a decent conversation with each other?” Steve asks. 

“Three minutes.” Stark warns. 

“Okay,” Bucky says and starts going to find an exit. “You find anybody else?”

“No, and I didn’t see any silver bands either.” Sam said. 

“Good, lets go.”

-0-0-0-

After a few turns, meeting Steve and running up a few sets of stairs, they managed to get to the quinjet with around 40 seconds to spare. Once everyone was on the jet they

took off with Clint piloting. Maxim looked around nervously at everybody and tightened his hold on Bucky more. 

Bucky took a seat next to Steve and strapped both him and Maxim in the seat since it became clear he wasn’t going to let go of Bucky. 

Maxim looks from Bucky to Steve to Bucky again. 

Bucky smiles and puts his metal hand on Steve’s shoulder.“Это Стив.” (This is Steve.) 

“This is Maxim. Say hi, Steve” He tells his friend. 

Steve gives Maxim a smile and says hi. 

“Стив говорит привет.” (Steve says hi.) He tells Maxim. 

Maxim looks at him, giving Steve a little wave. 

“Я знаю, что он большой, но он просто большой плюшевый мишка.” (I know he’s big, but he’s just a big teddy bear.) Bucky assures him. 

Maxim seems to look a little less scared at that. Wanda and Natasha laughs understanding the whole conversation. Steve looks between Bucky and the only other two Russian speakers suspiciously. 

“What did you tell him?” 

“Nothing but how much a mother hen you can be, Stevie.” Bucky says. 

“Jerk.” Steve says, but smiling bashfully. 

“Punk.”

Natasha walks up to them and bends down to Maxim’s eye level. 

“Ваше колено выглядит больно, могу я надеть на него пластырь?“ (Your knee looks hurt, can I put a band aid on it?)

Maxim looks up at Bucky. 

“Все в порядке, она хочет помочь.” (It’s okay, she wants to help.) 

Maxim looks back at Natasha and holds his knee out. She walks towards the medical supplies they keep in the jet and comes back with a white tub, a band aid, and a wet rag. 

“Это может немного укусить.” (This might sting a little.) 

She takes the rag and starts wiping the dirt off his knee. Then she puts some cream on it from the tube and then a band aid. 

Maxim examines the band aid before curling back up against Bucky and whispering a small ‘thank you’. 

-0-0-0-

The team sits in silence for awhile after that. Listening to Bucky introducing everyone to Maxim. Maxim gives them each a small wave and looks a little less scared then when Bucky first carried him on the jet. 

After a few hours, they arrive at the tower and Stark calls for everyone to meet in the briefing room, where they discuss missions at, in a few minutes to talk about there new acquaintance. 

Bucky is still holding Maxim when they walk in the tower. The team disperses to each their own separate rooms, eager to get out of their sweaty clothes. When Bucky opens the door Alpine greets them like he usually does by rubbing his side against Bucky’s legs. Maxim looks down at Alpine when the cat meows at him. 

“Это Alpine, мой кот.” (This is Alpine, my cat.) 

“I’m going to go shower.” Steve looks at Maxim, whose still looking at Alpine, then to Bucky. “Call if you need anything.” 

“Okay.” Bucky nods and Steve opens the room across from Bucky’s and disappears behind the door. 

He takes Maxim to the kitchen with Alpine following. Bucky sets him down on the counter and gently pries Maxim’s arms from his neck. He looks up at Bucky with a panicked expression, obviously not liking being separated from him. Bucky gives him the best reassuring smile he can give. 

“Ты можешь сидеть здесь для меня?” (Can you sit here for me?)

Maxim looks down but nods his head. Bucky turns to the fridge and grabs two water bottles. He had just started to close the door when he heard a startled cry from Maxim. 

Alpine had jumped on the counter next to him. As soon as Bucky got close enough, Maxim latched on to his arm. 

“Все нормально. Он дружелюбный” (It’s okay. He’s friendly) Bucky started petting behind Alpine’s ear while the cat purred. “Все нормально. Он дружелюбный” (See? He likes getting petted. Do you want to pet him?) 

Maxim slowly reached out his hand and started rubbing where Bucky just had. Alpine continued to purr in enjoyment. 

“Ты ему нравишься.“ (He likes you.) 

Bucky feels a warmth swell up in him when he sees a second smile. 


	2. 2

“Ты голоден?” (Are you hungry?) 

Maxim’s stomach growled in response. 

Bucky started to look through the cabinets. He asked Maxim if he wanted anything specific, but he just shrugged. He decided on just a regular bologna sandwich. Kid’s like bologna, right? 

Maxim nearly swallowed it whole. He’d also drank most of the water Bucky had given him. How long was it since the kid eaten? 

“Вы хотите еще один?” (Do you want another one?) He asked and Maxim shook his head eagerly. 

As he gave him another sandwich, Bucky realize how hungry he was and started making his own. Alpine was standing next to his food bowl meowing. Bucky finished eating and fed Alpine. By the time Bucky was done, Maxim had finished to and was looking at him. 

“Я думаю, мы должны пойти встретиться с другими.” Bucky says (I guess we should go meet with the others.) 

He picks Maxim up off the counter and Maxim immediately latches onto him. “Пойдемте за Стивом.” (Lets go get Steve.)

“Bye Alpine, I’ll be back.”

Alpine meows and continues devouring his food. 

He closes the door and crosses the hall to Steve’s room. He knocks once and then opens the door. Steve’s siting on the couch pulling on a pair of socks and Bucky could see he just got out of the shower from his messy, wet hair. 

He plops down beside him, putting Maxim in the middle. Maxim is staring up at Steve and Steve gives him a small smile. 

“We should probably start going.” Steve said once he put his socks on and got up from the couch.   
-0-0-0-  
“This is, wow, this is stunning.” Tony said looking down at some papers. 

They were all sitting around a table. Maxim sat in Bucky’s lap, lazily tracing the lines on Bucky’s left arm; his eyes slowly closing. He was getting sleepy. 

Natasha had saved some files on Hydra’s experiments and had F.R.I.D.A.Y. look through them. They found a file on Maxim containing information about him and the experiments they did. Bucky looked down at the printed papers. It reminded him of his own file from his time with Hydra. 

Maxim Preobrazhensky  
Age: 6 years Height: 49 inches  
Hair Color: Blonde Weight: 33 pounds   
Eye Color: Blue 

According to the papers, Maxim lived in an orphanage and was taken when he was left outside alone. He was four years old. There was a long list of experiments and tests Hydra had done dating as far backs as two years ago when Hydra found him. The latest was just three days ago. 

Tony and Bruce were going through the notes from the scientists. There were a bunch of equations and formulas that looked like a different language to Bucky. 

“They figured out invisibility.” Tony said, sounding impressed. 

“Invisibility?” Sam asked looking around the room. “Like turn clear and no one can see, invisibility.”

“From what I’ve seen in the past, it’s believable.” Clint said spinning his chair left to right.

“It is believable,” Wanda said. “Look at what Hydra did with me and my brother.”

“I don’t know how it works, but he can.” Bucky said. “I’ve seen it.” 

They all looked towards Maxim. His hand had stilled on Bucky’s arm and his eyes were closed, silently falling to sleep. Bucky softly brushed Maxim’s blonde hair out of his eyes and Maxim leaned into the touch. 

“So what do we do with him now?” Natasha asked. 

“We could take him to S.H.I.E.L.D.” Sam offered. 

“S.H.E.I.L.D. will only want to train him to work for them and use him to copy whatever Hydra did to make more like him.” Steve said. 

Bucky unconsciously tightened his hold on Maxim at the thought of that. He wasn’t going to let Maxim be turned into a weapon or test subject like he had been. 

“We can’t just give him to social services and say ‘here’s this kid we found in a terrorist organization base that gave him super human abilities.’ Clint cut in. “They’ll do the same thing.”

“So we keep him.”

Everyone looked at Tony. He was staring at Maxim with a mixed look of what Bucky saw as protectiveness and sadness. 

“Tony I don’t know if that’s the best idea.” Bruce warned. “The tower isn’t exactly the safest place for a child.”

Tony looked offended. “Why not? I made the security system myself.”

“What if someone targets the tower. He’ll be in the middle of a fight.” 

“So we send him off somewhere like a sitting duck waiting for Hydra when they want their lab rat back?”

The room went silent for a moment.

“His best chance is here.” Tony said. 

“This is a big responsibility.” Sam said. “Kids need a lot of attention and he needs clothes and food and an education. They’re expensive and take a lot work.”

“I think your forgetting who you’re talking to here.” Tony said raising an eyebrow. 

“Take it from me, kids are not easy.” Clint said. 

“What do you think Barnes? You’ve been awfully quiet.” Natasha asked and everyone turned to look at him. 

Bucky looked up from the table he’d been staring hard at. Honestly he didn’t know what to say. Was it really a good idea for the Avengers to adopt a kid? But if they didn’t then where would he go? He was an orphan, he doesn’t have a family and giving him up to the government or S.H.I.E.L.D. would do more harm then good. But could they do this? Could Bucky do this? He remembered helping his mother take care of his younger sisters and he’d nursed Steve backed to health plenty of times, but he never had done anything like this. 

He felt Maxim moving and looked down. Maxim rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned. 

“Баки” Maxim whispered. (Bucky)

“Да?” (Yeah?)

“я должен идти в ванную.“ (I have to go to the bathroom.)

“Хорошо, пойдем.” (Okay, lets go.)

Maxim wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck as Bucky gets up. He looks at the others, nodding his head to Maxim saying “bathroom”. He was grateful for the excuse to leave. Bucky didn’t know what to say when Natasha asked him. 

Bucky made his way down the hall to the bathroom and stopped just outside the door. Maxim gave him a look and hesitantly slid down to the floor. His hand was on the door knob before he turned around facing Bucky. 

“Не уходи ... пожалуйста.” (Don’t leave...please.) 

The pleading tone of his voice was enough to make Bucky’s heart drop a little at how nervous he sounded and he thought about how lonely and scared Maxim would be if he left him somewhere and never came back. He didn’t want that. Maybe Stark is right. Maxim could stay here. He could have a good life. He would be properly fed and cared for. He’ll be around people who care about him. People who are like him with unique abilities. He would be safe. Yes, there is always that possibility some psychotic villain can attack, but Maxim would be safer here with them rather than in some unsecured place if Hydra came back for him. Plus, he was kind of starting to get attached to the little guy. 

Bucky kneeled down in front of Maxim, ruffling his hair.

“волнуйся, приятель,“ (Don’t worry buddy,) he said with a smile, “Я никуда не поеду.“ (I’m not going anywhere.)  
-0-0-0-  
It was decided for Maxim to live here. Once Bucky and Maxim had gotten back from the bathroom, he’d told them that he thought it would be best for Maxim to stay here. If it didn’t work out, then they’ll figure something else out. 

He was following Steve and the others out the door while carrying Maxim when Tony stopped him. 

“Hey Winter Boy.” 

Though him and Tony made amends, it wasn’t that often that they would talk to each other. Only on a handful of times during missions did they speak to each other when it was necessary. 

Tony looked at him for second and then shoved something colorful at him.   
“Here.” He huffed. “Figured no one around here had anything that would fit him.” He motioned towards Maxim. 

Bucky stared at it for a second until Maxim reached out slowly and took it from Tony. 

“It’s pajamas. Had Pepper go get some when we brought him back here. I know it’s not everything he needs, but it’ll work until Pepper can go get him everything else tomorrow.”

Bucky finally got his brain working, “Thanks, I was wondering what he was going to wear.”

“Well now you don’t have to.” Tony says and hands him another package. “Here’s some underwear to. Pepper wants to bring Maxim when she goes tomorrow. Let him pick out what he likes. So…yeah. One work for you?” 

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Tony nods at Bucky. He looks at Maxim whose studying the pajamas and smiles at him before walking out. 

Steve was waiting at the end of the hallway. 

“Everything okay? He asked. 

“Yeah, Stark just gave Maxim’s some clothes is all.” Bucky answered shaking the pack of underwear in the air with the hand that wasn’t holding Maxim. Maxim seemed to be entranced by the pajamas and kept staring down at them. 

“Что это?” (What is it?) Maxim asked, looking up at Bucky. 

“Пижама для тебя.” (Pajamas, for you.)

“Для меня!” (For me!) Maxim couldn’t contain his excitement and both Bucky and Steve grinned at his little outburst. There was so much joy in his voice that Steve didn’t have to understand him to know how excited he was. 

“Да, приятель, они для тебя.” (Yeah buddy, they’re for you.) Bucky chuckled. 

“What’s on them?” Steve asked looking at the pajamas. 

The were a bright neon blue with different characters on them. Most of the characters looked like funny looking birds. One was red and had a mad expression on his face. Another was yellow. There was a big, fat, round bird that was also red. The last bird looked like bomb. There was another funny looking animal, a green pig with a crown.

Bucky read the cover of the package, “Angry Birds” 

“What’s that?” Steve asked. He was still trying to catch up on the present day culture, but he hadn’t learned a lot in the kids part. 

“I don’t know.” Bucky said. 

“I’ll ask Sam or Nat or someone.” Steve said. “That red one looks mad. Maybe he’s some sort of villain.”

Bucky shrugged. “Maybe.” 

They started walking to their rooms. Maxim was still looking at the pajamas with glee. Bucky told Steve about going to the store with Pepper tomorrow. They talked until eventually they ended up at their rooms. 

“Will you stay with him while I go shower?” Bucky asked. He hadn’t changed from his mission clothes yet. “I’m afraid he’ll freak out if I leave him alone.”

“I think he’ll freak out anyway when he has to leave your side.” Steve said but followed Bucky in his room. 

Alpine rubbed their legs in greeting. Steve bended down to pet him and Alpine purred softly. Bucky sat Maxim down on the couch and crouched down in front of him. Alpine rubbed against his legs and Bucky petted him before turning his focus to Maxim. He was still looking at his pajamas. 

“Максим” (Maxim.) Bucky said softly and Maxim look up at him. 

“Мне нужно, чтобы ты остался здесь со Стивом немного, хорошо?” (I need you to stay here with Steve for a little while, okay?)

Maxim smile quickly melts into a frown and Bucky feels like he was getting stabbed in the gut from seeing it. 

“Ты уезжаешь?” (You’re leaving?) Maxim’s bottom lip begins to wobble a bit and tears are brimming his eyes. 

Bucky puts his flesh hand on Maxim’s shoulder. “Нет, нет, я просто иду в другую комнату на несколько минут.” (No, no I’m just going in the other room for a few minutes.) 

He points to the bathroom door and Maxim looks at it and back at Bucky. “Я собираюсь принять душ, пока ты останешься здесь со Стивом. Тогда вы тоже возьмете одну и потом сможете надеть новую пижаму.” (I’m going to take a shower while you stay here with Steve. Then you’re going to take one too and you can wear your new pajamas afterwards.)

“Так ты вернешься?” (So you’ll come back?)

“Я буду, и вы будете со Стивом и Альпайном, когда будете там. Это займет всего несколько минут.” (I will, and you’ll have Steve and Alpine with you while I’m in there. It’ll only be a few minutes.)

“Ладно” (Okay) Maxim says like he’s unsure and he looks shyly up at Steve. 

“Привет,” (Hey) Bucky said and Maxim turned his attention back to Bucky. “Стив большой плюшевый мишка, помнишь?” (Steve’s a big teddy bear, remember?)

Maxim smiles a little at that and wipes his eyes. 

“Я пойду сейчас, хорошо?” (I’m going to go now, okay?)

“Хорошо ... но поторопись.” (Okay… but hurry)

Bucky laughs and ruffles Maxim’s hair.   
  
“Я буду.” (I will.) 

He stands up and starts for the shower, Maxim’s eyes follow him all the way until Bucky disappears behind the bathroom door. StAlpine jumps up on the couch beside Maxim and Maxim looks at him for a second than tentatively reaches out to pet him. Alpine, enjoying getting scratched, sits down next to him in the middle Steve sits down also and starts flipping through channels on T.V. 

He was watching some documentary about the Egyptians when he noticed Maxim watching him. He was gently petting Alpine and holding the pajamas against his chest. Steve wished he could talk to him, but he can’t speak Russian. Instead, he holds the remote out to him. 

He looked puzzled for a moment, but then Maxim stopped petting Alpine to grab the remote with both hands. The cat jumped down and walked off after not being petted soon after. Steve scooted a little closer and pointed to the buttons and then the T.V. He pressed the button to change the channel while Maxim watched, subconsciously telling him how to use it despite Maxim not being able to understand. It didn’t take long for Maxim to figure it out and he was started going through the channels on his own. 

“You learned how to use a remote faster than I did.” Steve chuckled. 

Bucky came out a few minutes later while they were watching a panda doing some sort of martial arts with other animals. Once Maxim realized Bucky was back, he stood up on the couch and waved the remote in the air. 

“Посмотри, что дал мне Стив!” (Bucky look what Steve gave me!)

“Ницца! Что ты смотришь?“ (Nice! What are you watching?)

“Я не знаю.“ (I don’t know.) Maxim shrugged his shoulders up high and then looked at Steve. “что мы смотрим?” (what are we watching?)

Steve, after realizing Maxim was speaking to him and waiting for an answer, looked to Bucky for help. 

“He asked what are you watching.” Bucky said walking towards the couch.

“Oh, uh...” Steve looked at Maxim “I don’t know.” 

“Он сказал, что тоже не знает.” (He said he doesn’t know either.) Bucky told Maxim. As soon as Bucky got close, Maxim leaped on him and nearly smacked Bucky in the head with the remote. 

“Woah!” Bucky dodged the remote and caught Maxim. 

“Я скучал по тебе.“ (I missed you.) Maxim stated. His voice was muffled in Bucky’s shirt. 

Bucky chuckled but couldn’t help but get a little choked up. “Я ушел только на несколько минут, приятель.“ (I was only gone for a few minutes buddy.) 

“Но ты все еще не ушел.“ (But you were still gone.) Maxim exclaimed. 

“Вы правы, я был.” (You’re right I was.) Bucky admitted. “И я скучал по тебе.” (And I missed you to.)

Maxim lifted his head a little up at Bucky grinning. “Я был прав.” (I was right.) 

“Вы были. Готов пойти принять ванну?“ (You were. Ready to go take a bath?) Bucky laughed. 

“Могу ли я закончить просмотр со Стивом первым?“ (Can I finish watching with Steve first?)

“He wants to watch it with you.” Bucky said to Steve. 

Maybe Maxim is starting to come out of his shell, Bucky thought. 

“Tell him I do to.”

“Стив хочет закончить.” (Steve wants finish to.) Maxim’s expression was pure joy. “Хотя сейчас перерыв, поэтому мы можем быстро принять ванну, и вы будете отсутствовать, когда он снова включится.” (It’s on a break though so we can take a quick bath and you’ll be out when it comes back on.)

“Ладно.“ (Okay.) 

Bucky took the pajamas laying on the couch and took Maxim to the bathroom. 

“Я вернусь, Стив.“ (I’ll be back Steve.) Maxim said over Bucky’s shoulder. 

After Bucky translated, Steve replied happily, “Okay, I’ll be here.” 

Bucky asked Maxim if he wanted to take a shower or a bath. Maxim didn’t know what a shower was and Bucky pointed to the shower head. 

“Вы стоите под этим, и вода выходит.” (You stand under this and water comes out.)

Maxim decided to take a bath. Bucky helped Maxim run the water and told Maxim to tell him when the water was to hot or cold. Once the tub was filled Maxim took off the once white clothes Hydra had given him to wear. They were so filthy they weren’t even white anymore but a tan color. Bucky took what he thought were more like rags and threw them in the trash instead of the hamper. 

Maxim wouldn’t be wearing those anymore. 

He helped him wash his hair and Maxim washed the dirt off his skin with a washcloth Bucky had given him. 

“Твое мыло пахнет хорошо, Баки.“ (Your soap smells good, Bucky. I like it.) Maxim said scrubbing his arm. 

Bucky laughed at that. “Что ж, спасибо тебе.” (Well thank you.)

“Пожалуйста.“ (Your welcome.) 

The water turned to a muddy brown color and Bucky let the water drain once they were done. He wrapped Maxim in the fluffiest towel he had and started taking the underwear and pajamas out of their packaging. 

Bucky was drying his hair and Maxim looked up at him with a big smile on his face. Bucky inwardly gushed to himself about how cute he was. 

“Давай, Баки, Стив ждет нас.“ (Come on Bucky, Steve’s waiting for us.) Maxim pulled Bucky out of the bathroom and to the couch. 

The three of them watched the panda movie until Maxim started falling asleep. He was stretched out on the couch with his head resting on Bucky and his feet on Steve. Alpine had jumped on the top of the couch and was sleeping. 

“You never said your opinion.” Bucky told Steve. 

Steve looked at him. “On what?”

“If he should stay here or not.” Bucky said nodding to Maxim’s sleeping form. 

“It’s not like he has anywhere else to go and he seems pretty attached to you.” 

“Yeah... I don’t know why.” 

“Because you saved him Buck. He feels safe with you.” 

Bucky didn’t say how ironic he thought it was that Maxim would feel safe with him, someone Hydra used as a weapon, of all people. He could already see Steve’s sad face looking at him. Instead, he looked down at Maxim. He had a peaceful look on his face. 

“Yeah I guess he does.”

Steve reached over and put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“I should go.” He said and dropped his hand as he was standing up. He gently placed Maxim’s feet off him and back on the couch. “I’m guessing your not going for a run tomorrow morning.” 

Bucky shook his head. “No, I don’t want to leave Maxim that long just yet.”

“I guess I’ll just have to outrun Sam by myself then.”

Bucky laughed and Steve went to the door. 

“Good night.”

“Good night.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky felt had an unusual amount of fluff on his face. To any person, any amount was probably unusual.Except for Bucky on the occasion when Alpine decided to spend the night on his face which was what was happening now. 

It was morning. He was laying in his bed with Alpine curled around the right side of his face. Alpine’s chin rested on his forehead, one leg was stretched over both of Bucky’s eyes and his hind legs under his chin. His tail tickled Bucky’s nose. 

He brought his right hand up to pet Alpine. 

“Good morning Alpine.” Bucky’s voice was a little rough from just waking up. “I hate to move you, but I got to get up. I gotta go to the bathroom.”

Alpine just slept on. Bucky moved Alpine’s paw away from his eyes to see. This seemed to wake Alpine up and the cat jumped off the bed and out of the room. Now that Bucky could see, he found Maxim wrapped around him- practically laying on him. 

Bucky sighed. He didn’t want to disturb him.After all he’d been through, Bucky wanted for Maxim to have a peaceful sleep, but if Bucky didn’t go soon he’ll probably pee on himself. 

So he gently sat up and untangled from Maxim. Thankfully, Maxim only stirred a little and stayed asleep. 

After Bucky had finished in the bathroom, he went to go feed Alpine. He left the bedroom door only slightly open to keep from waking Maxim up from any noise he made. 

Alpine came leaping to him at the sound of his food when Bucky shook it and ate while Bucky cleaned the litter box. 

He was going to ask Bruce if he could do a check up on Maxim today to make sure he was healthy. Bucky looked at the clock on the wall. 

8:49

Tony said Pepper wanted to take Maxim to go get clothes and whatever he needs at one o’clock. So whenever Maxim wakes up he’ll take him to Bruce and then do whatever until Pepper comes. 

After he cleaned the litter box, he washed his hands and went over to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and scowled when he reached into an empty s’mores pop tart box. 

__ Steve  
  


The punk at them all. He was the only one who had been in his room beside Maxim, and Bucky doubted it was him. 

The only other person Bucky could think of was Thor, but he was in somewhere in space or something- Bucky didn’t exactly know- and he’s pretty sure Thor doesn’t even know Bucky has pop tarts. He made sure to keep a separate stash in the kitchen of his room rather than in the common room kitchen the team shared. Thor was a pop tart eating machine. 

Or maybe Sam snuck in. He could be trying to get back at him after Bucky ate all his M&Ms. 

“Баки?” (Bucky?)

Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts from a small voice in his bedroom.

“Баки?” (Bucky?) 

Maxim’s voice sounded a little panicked the second time. Bucky opened the door to his room and found Maxim sliding down off the bed. 

Куда ты ушел!” (Where did you go!) Maxim questioned and ran to Bucky, holding on to him as tight as he could. 

“Я был просто в другой комнате. Все нормально.” (I was just in the other room. It’s okay.) Bucky soothed, running a hand through Maxim’s messy hair. 

He had an adorably bad case of bed head. One side was sticking up and the other side was sticking everywhere. 

“Я искал что-нибудь поесть. Вы голодны?” (I was looking for something to eat. You hungry?)

“Да.” (Yes.) Maxim replied. 

“Давай.“ (Come on.)

Maxim didn’t leave Bucky’s side as Bucky guided him to the kitchen. Bucky was going through the fridge when he felt Maxim tug on his shirt. 

“Что это такое?” (What’s that?) Maxim pointed to the empty pop tart box Bucky had left on the counter. 

“Поп-пироги, все прошло, хотя.” (Pop tarts, all gone though.) 

“Ой.” (Oh.) Maxim sounded a little disappointed. 

“Хотите попробовать?“ (Wanna try one?)

“Но они все ушли.” (But they’re all gone.)

“Где-то в этой башне должно быть что-то.“ (There should be some somewhere in this tower.)

Maxim got a little excited “Ладно!” (Okay!) 

Bucky got dressed and realized the only clothes Maxim had were the pajamas he had on. He didn’t know what Maxim was going to wear when Pepper comes to take him to the store. He didn’t have time to think about it though, he was being hurried out the door by Maxim. 

“Спешите, Баки! Я голоден!” (Hurry Bucky! I’m hungry!) Maxim pulled on his arm until Bucky started walking to the door. 

Bucky lead Maxim to the kitchen everyone shared. Bruce was sitting at the kitchen island eating some cereal and reading something. When Maxim saw him, his earlier excitement went away and was replaced by shyness. He hid behind Bucky and was clutching his metal arm. 

“Максим, помнишь Брюса, ученого?” (Maxim, remember Bruce, the scientist?)

Maxim shook his head ‘yes’ but his eyes stayed on Bruce. Bucky introduced him to Bruce last night when everyone met. Bruce gave him a friendly wave. 

With Bruce here, Bucky saw this as a good time to ask him about checking Maxim’s health and getting Maxim at least a little comfortable with Bruce. 

He sat Maxim one stool away from Bruce at the counter and Maxim looked from Bruce to Bucky. 

“Оставайся здесь, и я принесу тебе пирог, хорошо?” (Stay here and I’ll get you a pop tart, okay?)

“Ладно.” (Okay.) Maxim said quietly. 

Bucky went to the shelf of pop tarts and pulled out different types. 

“We are out of the sundae ones if that’s what your looking for. Thor took them all when he left.” Bruce said. 

“Oh no, Maxim never had any so I’m letting him pick which one he wants.”

“There’s more in the cabinet on the right.” 

“Thanks.” Bucky looked in the other cabinet. 

After searching through the endless boxes, Bucky decided that eight flavors was enough for Maxim to choose from. He had blueberry, strawberry, chocolate chip, cookies and cream, brown sugar cinnamon, chocolate fudge, and wild berry. 

Bucky never saw the wild berry one before andhe set one aside beside Maxim for later. Bucky thought they looked a little exotic. 

Maxim studied each box in silent wonder. After a few moments he poked at the chocolate fudge one and looked at Bucky. 

“Вот этот.” (This one.) 

Bucky took one out of the box and gave it to Maxim who was amazed he could see himself in the foil. 

“Это зеркало!” (It’s a mirror!) 

“Что-то такое.” (Something like that.) Bucky laughed. 

Maxim tried to open it but failed so he held it out to Bucky. 

“Bы откроете это для меня?” (Will you open it for me?)

“Kонечно.” (Of course.)

Bucky smiled and opened the wrapper. 

“Спасибо” (Thanks) Maxim took one out. 

He admired it for a little bit and then started eating. 

“Я люблю это!” (I love it!) Maxim grinned. 

Bucky chuckled at him. “Хорошо.” (Good.)

While Maxim was happily distracted, Bucky turned to Bruce. 

“Bruce, can I talk to you?”

Bruce looked up from whatever he was reading.“Yeah.”

“Okay, I was wonder if you could check Maxim. Like make sure he’s okay physically. He doesn’t seem to be hurt or anything, but I wanted to make sure.”

“Yeah, I will. Just let me go get my stuff.”

“Thanks.”

After Maxim finished eating Bruce looked over him. It took a little coaxing for Maxim to not freak out when Bruce came near him with any medical tools. Bucky expected that though, he wasn’t to fond of doctors himself after his time with Hydra. 

He felt terrible for doing that to Maxim. He was just enjoying his pop tart and being happy and then Bucky did that. He should have done it at a different time, but at least it’s over. 

He suddenly wondered if Wanda didn’t like doctors either. Maxim and Wanda have almost the same experience with Hydra; maybe Bucky should get Maxim to spend some time with her. 

Bruce finished quickly and said Maxim seemedhealthy. 

“He seems healthy from what I can see.” 

Bucky nodded. “Good.” 

Maxim was still sitting on the stool, but he had both his arms around one of Bucky’s and was watching Bruce. Bucky hoped he hadn’t made Maxim scared of him. 

“I’ve been-well Tony and I-have been reading the notes about Maxim and his abilities and we think that Maxim could do more than turn invisible.”

“He can do other things?” Bucky repeated. “What things? I’ve only seen him go invisible.”

“I don’t think he can control it yet. Here,” Bruce handed Bucky the paper he was reading before. “It’s a copy of the notes about Maxim. They call him Subject 6.” 

Bucky took the paper with the hand Maxim wasn’t holding-his metal one-and scanned the paper. 

Subject 6 seems responsive. 

Hit with level 3 power from blast. 

“Blast?! ” Bucky looked horrified. “Did they shoot something at him?!”

Bucky felt his muscles tense up as he started to get angry. 

What did they do to this poor kid?

Bucky forced himself to calm down before Maxim got scared from Bucky’s raging emotions. 

Bruce frowned . “ I’m afraid so. The purpose was to make the ability to control matter in the human body or objects.” 

“What?”

“Basically Maxim could be able manipulate or control atoms. This opens up the possibility to not only invisibility, but teleportation or telekinesis. It’s called Light Manipulation.”

“Okay,” Bucky nodded, taking all the information in. 

“So Maxim can move, what are they called?Atoms?” 

“Possibly. It’s a theory, we don’t have a way to know until he actually does it, if he can. Keep the paper, I have more copies. Come to the lab anytime you want the whole folder of notes or I could bring it to you.”

“I’ll come later, thanks.”

“No problem.” Bruce said and went to put his bowl in the dishwasher. “I should go, Tony’s waiting at the lab.”

Bruce left and after Bucky put the pop tart boxes back once Maxim let go of his arm. He was still trying to wrap his head around the whole ‘Light Manipulation’ thing. Bucky always was interested in science and he was a little curious about what Maxim could do and how it worked. 

“Я думал, ты сказал, что Брюс был ученым?” (I thought you said Bruce was scientist?) Maxim spoke up, pulling Bucky out of his thoughts. 

“Он есть, но он врач. Он действительно умный.” (He is, but he’s a doctor to. He’s really smart.)

“Он не был злым для меня.” (He wasn’t mean to me.) Maxim stated 

Bucky turned from the pop tart shelf to Maxim. 

“Он не делал мне больно и не кричал на меня.” (He didn’t hurt me or scream at me.) Maxim smiled a little. “Он мне нравится.” (I like him.)

Bucky’s felt a stabbing pain in his chest and his eyes were getting watery. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes swiftly. 

“Да ... мне он нравится.” (Yeah… I like him to.) He went up to Maxim and picked him up, holding him tight but not tight enough to hurt. 

“Что мы собираемся делать сейчас?” (What are we going to do now?) Maxim asked. 

“Я не знаю, что ты хочешь делать?” (I don’t know what do you want to do?)


	4. 4

Bucky watched Maxim’s concentrated face across the table. They were in the living area of the tower. Bucky sat on the couch across from Maxim. He was sitting on the floor on his knees holding a yellow Connect4 piece and staring intently at the game. His tongue stuck out one side in concentration.

Maxim held the game piece over the second slot to the right. After a few seconds he dropped it in and sat back looking to Bucky. 

“Tвоя очередь.” (Your turn.)

Bucky picked up his red piece and dropped it in the right end slot. 

They had spent the past two hours watching T.V. and then playing board games. The games came from a bookshelf. So far they had played: Checkers, Candyland, and now Connect4. Maxim never played any of them so Bucky had to teach him. 

He already told Maxim that a woman named Pepper was going to come by and take him to the store to go shopping. After he assured Maxim that Bucky was going with him, he seemed a little excited. 

“Могу ли я получить больше пижамы? Это действительно круто выглядит.” (Can I get more pajamas? These are really cool looking.) Maxim asked him and stretched out his shirt for Bucky to see them. “Посмотрите на них!” (Look at them!)

“Я уверен, что вы можете получить еще немного.” (I’m sure you can get some more.) Bucky said. 

It was just past twelve when Steve and Sam walked in. Maxim spotted Steve and waved excitedly. 

“Стив!” (Steve!)

Steve waved back at him and sat down by Bucky. Sam sat in a armchair close to Maxim. They each took turns playing Connect4 and other games with Maxim until Pepper arrived. 

“Here’s a list of things he’ll need if he’s going to be living here.” Pepper said and handed Bucky a piece of paper. 

As Maxim and Sam put the games back in their boxes, Bucky looked over the list. His eyebrows shot up in surprise at the length of the it. 

Shirts

Pants/Shorts

Pajamas 

Socks...

Pepper had thought of everything, even the little stuff like kids toothpaste. 

Kid toothpaste 

Toothbrush

Toys

All of a sudden Bucky realized that Maxim was going to live here. He knew that already, yes, but it was like being in a dream. It didn’t really sink in yet that Maxim was going to grow up here until now. That he was going to be taking care of Maxim. 

Bucky heart started racing and his breathing quickening. He was starting to panic. 

How could he take care of Maxim? He took care of Steve when he was little and he can take care of Alpine, but this is a little boy. Someone whose going to be greatly depending on him. 

The paper began to wrinkle under Bucky’s grip; he stuffed it in his pocket before anyone could notice. He looked back at Maxim who was still putting the games back with Sam. 

“Let me go get my coat.” He walked out of the room and into the hallway. 

He turned a few corners until he was a little distance away and started pacing back and forth, running his flesh hand through his hair. 

_ You can’t do this. What’s wrong with you? What were you thinking? It’s not fair. It’s not fair to Maxim to have to depend on you of all people. You’ve done to many bad things. Ruined to many lives. You can’t take care of- _

“Bucky.” It was Steve. “You okay?”

Bucky let out a long sigh and stopped pacing. “I’m fine.”

“Really? Cause you ran out of their pretty quick.” Steve stood a few feet away. 

“I’m fine, Steve.” Bucky crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his back against the wall. 

“Come on. Talk to me.”

They stood in silence for a moment until Bucky let out another sigh. 

“I can’t do this.”

Steve made a confused face. “Do what?”

“Do this.” Bucky pulled the list from his pocket and waved it in the air.He got up from the wall and started pacing again. 

“I can’t take care of him. I don’t know how. I’m the last person he even needs to be around, Steve. What if something happens and the trigger words are still in my head? Maybe Shuri didn’t get them out completely. What if I can’t wake up from a nightmare in time? Or-“ 

“Bucky.” Steve stopped him by putting a hand on each of Bucky’s shoulders. “Calm down. Breathe.”

Bucky dropped his gaze down to Steve’s shoes. “I just don’t think I’m good enough to take care of him. What if he finds out about what I’ve done. He’ll be terrified of me.” He sounded a little choked at the last part. 

This time it was Steve who sighed. “Bucky... look at me.” Steve shook Bucky by the shoulders when he didn’t. “Look at me.”

When Bucky finally lifted his head up he saw the same pained expression Steve always had whenever Bucky talked liked this. 

“That wasn’t you. It was wasn’t your fault. Hydra did those things not you. You’re not bad. You’re James Buchanan Barnes. You’re my best friend. One of the best people I know.”

Bucky looked away at the wall.

“And when Maxim gets older and he knows about everything, he’ll tell you the same thing.”

Bucky clenched his jaw a few times before nodding. “Maybe your right.” 

He looked back at Steve to see a small, sad smile on his face. “I know I am.” Bucky was then pulled into a big hug that he gladly returned. 

“How many times am I going to have to tell you this?” Steve asked. 

Bucky laughed. “I don’t know.”

Steve squeezed Bucky’s shoulder before separating. 

“I guess I should go back.” Bucky said. “Maxim’s been excited to get more pajamas.”

Sam appeared around a corner then, holding a worried looking Maxim gripping Sam’s shirt. 

“Barnes. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Баки!“ (Bucky!)

Maxim slid down to the floor and ran to Bucky.

“He’s been panicking ever seen he noticed you were gone. Kept saying your name. Couldn’t understand him until Pepper thought of asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. to translate.” Sam smoothed his shirt were Maxim made wrinkles on it. “He was afraid you weren’t coming back.” 

Bucky looked down at Maxim’s face. His eyes were big with worry and he was gripping Bucky’s pants leg. 

“Баки, пожалуйста, не уходи. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.“ (Bucky please don’t go. I don’t want you to leave.) 

Bucky sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today. He shouldn’t have left like that. He felt bad for worrying Maxim and leaving everybody else to try and help him when they couldn’t even communicate. Maybe once Maxim gets settled in living here he can start to learn English. 

“Все в порядке Максим. Я не ухожу.” (It’s okay Maxim. I’m not leaving.) 

Bucky ran a hand through Maxim’s hair. “Прошу прощения, что не сказал вам. Я только что пошел за курткой.” (I’m sorry for not telling you. I just went to get my jacket.)

Maxim looked around. “Где это находится? Я этого не вижу.” (Where is it? I don’t see it.)

Bucky chuckled a little. “Это в моей комнате, я еще не получил это. Хочешь пойти со мной?” (It’s in my room I haven’t gotten it yet. Wanna come with me?)

Maxim shook his head up and down. 

“Хорошо, пойдем.“ (Okay, lets go.) Bucky said. Maxim grabbed Bucky’s hand. 

“Thanks for helping him.” He told Sam. 

“No problem, he’s good at Connect4. It was all good til he realized you were gone. Started going all invisible until we calmed him down.” 

Bucky wondered if all kids were like this. He didn’t remember his sisters being this clingy, but he could be wrong. He decides to think later about. He felt bad for practically running out on Pepper and he doesn’t want to make her wait any longer. 

Bucky retrieves his jacket and gloves and Maxim changes into some clothes Pepper got for him earlier so he doesn’t have to wear his pajamas. Steve and Sam went also saying they just wanted to get out of the tower. 

They shopped for clothes first. Pepper and Maxim both looked through clothes and she helped him get the right size. 

Then they went for shoes and then basic needs like a toothbrush and soap for kids. 

It was taking a lot longer then Bucky thought; he was surprised to see that it was almost four. Maxim was excited at all the new stuff he was getting though and Bucky thought it was worth the long hours of walking in a crowded, hot place. 

The last place they stopped at was the toy store. It was big and had more toys then Bucky thought he’d every seen in his entire life. Maxim dragged Bucky down one isle. 

“Вы имеете в виду, что я получаю игрушки!“ (You mean I get toys to!)

They spent another hour in there. Maxim looked through the aisles. They found one with board games. Maxim studied all of them and picked one. 

“Баки смотри! Может быть, Сэм может сыграть это со мной! Могу ли я иметь это?“ (Bucky look! Maybe Sam can play this with me! Can I have it?)Maxim gave the game to Bucky. 

They moved on until Maxim stopped at the animal figures. He started showing Bucky and the others different animals. 

“Смотри! Разве это не зебра?“ (Look! Isn’t this a zebra?)

“Aга,“ (Yep,) Bucky answered. (I didn’t know you liked animals.)

“Я не знал, что вы любите животных.” (They’re so cool Bucky, don’t you like ‘em?)

“Я люблю кошек.” (I like cats.)

Maxim liked Giraffes. He kept talking about how long of a neck it has and how cool his spots were. Pepper said he could get some and Maxim got as many as he could carry. Some of the figures weren’t that small and Maxim gave most of them to Bucky while he held clear tubes filled with little insects and sea creatures. 

One figure was a two headed dragon with spikes on its back and tail. Maxim thought it looked cool; Bucky thought it looked a little scary himself. They followed Maxim around and Sam brought a small crate to carry the toys. 

Maxim wanted to look down one last aisle before they left. He picked the stuffed animals. He wondered down it slowly as he felt the fur from them. He stopped at a giraffe and Bucky guesses that a giraffe is Maxim’s favorite animal. Pepper encouraged Maxim to get it and went to the cash registers. 

Bucky had been trying all day to pay for Maxim’s things, but Pepper wouldn’t let him. 

“Tony wouldn’t let you do it if he were here himself. Besides, he needs to spend his money on something besides his suits and tech anyways. He’s got to much of it.”

By the end of the day the car Pepper drove was filled with shopping bags. Steve sat in the front with Pepper and Maxim sat between Bucky and Sam in a booster seat. 

Maxim talked for a while and admired the stuffed giraffe he held. 

“Что это говорит?” (What’s that say?) He asked and showed Bucky the tag on the giraffes left ear. 

“Там написано, что его зовут «Джерри Жираф», но вы можете назвать его как хотите.“ It says his name is ‘Gerry the Giraffe’, but you can name him anything you want.) 

Maxim repeated the name. “Джерри ... Но если у него уже есть имя, зачем мне его менять?” (Gerry... But if he already has a name why would I change it?)

Bucky started laughing. “Вы можете сохранить имя, если хотите.” (You can keep the name if ya want.)

Maxim grinned. “Я назову его Джерри.” (I’m gonna call him Gerry.) 

Maxim turned Gerry to face Bucky. (Gerry this is Bucky. He’s got a cat named Alpine.) He turned it to Sam. “Джерри, это Сэм. С ним весело играть в игры.” (Gerry this is Sam. He’s fun to play games with.) 

He turned the giraffe to Steve and then Pepper. “Это Стив; он большой человек, но Баки говорит, что он просто большой плюшевый мишка. И Пеппер действительно милая, она помогает тебе, и она тебе понравится.” (This is Steve; he’s a big person but Bucky says he’s just a big teddy bear. And Pepper is really nice and she helps you and you’ll like her.)

Maxim let out a big yawn then; he leaned his head against Bucky’s arm and hugged Gerry. He stayed asleep for the rest of the way back. 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of regretting making Maxim just speak Russian because it’s difficult to communicate with the other Avengers, but I’m going to stick with it. I’m just not going to write in Russian anymore. So if a character is speaking in Russian than it’ll be in parentheses (...)

It’s been about 5 days since Maxim came. The day after their shopping trip, Bruce and Tony talked to Bucky about getting Maxim a tutor to help him get ready to go to school. They didn’t want Maxim to get behind on his education and Bucky agreed. 

“This kid’s smart, I know it.” Tony said. 

All three looked back at Maxim in the living area. He was playing with his animals with Barton. 

The next day Bucky found a big box filled up with children’s books outside his door. They were all written in Russian. Maxim was a little amazed at them. 

(You got cool books, Bucky.) He was looking through one. 

(These are yours, not mine.)

Maxim popped his head up at Bucky. (Really?) He stared down at the book he was looking at. (I’ve never had a book before...) 

He ruffled Maxim’s blonde hair a little and hid the sadness in his face before Maxim could see it. (Well now you do.)

They sat on the couch and looked through the box. Bucky noticed a lot of the books were by the same author, Dr. Suess. They looked brand new and Bucky knew they had to cost a lot.

(Will you read this to me?) Maxim held out a book to him. 

(The Cat in the Hat.) Bucky read out loud and took the book. 

(Don’t you like it? Cause it’s a cat and Alpine’s a cat to.) 

(Yeah, I do.) Bucky grinned. (I wonder how they got a hat on the cat though. Alpine would never wear a hat.)

(We gotta read it to find out!) Maxim crawled in Bucky’s lap. Gerry the giraffe was sitting beside them on the couch cause Maxim took him everywhere. He grabbed Gerry and squirmed around til he got comfortable. 

(Okay, I’m ready.) 

(Okay.) Bucky laughed and opened to the book. 

0-0-0

Bucky watches as Maxim leans across kitchen table and starts his turn. His tongue sticks out to the side in concentration like he did before when they were playing Connect4. They were playing the game from the store Maxim got called Operation with Sam. Bucky never seen it before, but turns out being an assassin for around 70 years makes you pretty good at it since your trained to keep your hands steady. 

Maxim tries for a piece in the right leg. The buzz goes off and Maxim’s face falls in disappointment. 

Bucky pats him on the back. (It’s okay, you’ll get it next time.)

(I’ve only gotten one, and you had to help me. I’m not good at this.)

(You just need practice. You’ll get it.) 

(Okay... I’ll keep trying.) Maxim shrugs but smiles a little when he sees Sam give him a thumbs up. 

It’s Sam’s turn next. He goes for one on the arm and it buzzes. Bucky goes next. He picks the same piece Sam tried for just for spite and places it with his other pieces. 

(You did it Bucky your good at this!) 

Bucky thanks Maxim for his compliment and grins at Sam whose glaring at him. 

“I know what you’re doing. That’s the third time.”

“I don’t know what your talking about.”

“Whatever.”

Maxim goes again. He stays focused on the game and doesn’t notice the other two arguing. He grips the tweezers in one hand and holds his wrist with the other. 

(Don’t hold so tight or you’ll jerk.) 

(Okay...) Maxim loosens his hands and starts. It doesn’t buzz this time. Maxim holds the piece up in the air. (I did it!)

(I told ya you would, good job.)

“Good job” Sam says cheerfully. He high fives Maxim and starts his turn. 

Bucky is disappointed Sam gets it this time, but Maxim congratulates and high fives him. Natasha walks in then and notices them. 

“I’ve seen this before. I want to play.” She takes a seat beside Maxim. He waves at her excitedly. 

(You can play with us!) Maxim leans towards her and lowers his voice. (But they’re really good. I only got one by myself and they got a bunch.)

Natasha laughed and whispered back. (Thanks for the heads up.)

“What he’d say?” Sam asked. 

“Told me you two were pretty good.”

“I’m flattered.” 

Natasha went next and successfully grabbed a piece in one swift motion. Bucky and Sam’s eyes widen in surprise at how fast she went. 

(Wow!) Maxim exclaimed, (You’re good to!)

“I might actually have some competition.” Bucky said. 

“You only have two more then me!” Sam says. “I’m not even bad.”

“Exactly, more than you.”

“I don’t know how Steve puts up with you two.” Natasha said. 

“Steve loves us.” Bucky said and started his turn. 

They played a little more. Natasha never missed. Bucky only missed once-much to Sam’s joy-when he thought Maxim was falling of his chair. Maxim didn’t fall though, he was just bending down to pick up Gerry when he knocked him off the table. Sam only missed once also. Maxim missed a couple times, but he was doing better. 

By the third round Tony came in. He waved at them and went looking through the fridge. 

(You think he would want to play to? We should ask him.) Maxim asks Bucky. 

(He might. You know, he’s the one who bought you your books and clothes. We should thank him.)

(Really?! That was nice of him. I’m gonna go say thank you.) Maxim grabbed Gerry and started towards Tony. He jumped and gave Tony a big hug that almost made Tony fall in the fridge. 

“What the-“ Tony caught himself and looked behind him. “Oh...”

(Thank you for giving me the books! Bucky is reading them to me and they’re really good. And this is my giraffe,) Maxim held up Gerry with one hand. (His name is Gerry and he’s real soft. You can hold him if you want. You wanna play a game with us? It’s real fun. I’m not very good at it but Bucky says I’ll get better. Wanna play?)

Bucky and Natasha laughed at Maxim’s little speech. Tony looked down at Maxim with a surprised face. “I have no idea what he just said.”

“Said thanks for the books and asked if you want to play this game.”

“Sure I’ll play, and your welcome.” Tony patted Maxim’s head and smiled at him. 

Tony joined the game and they played until dinner time. Everyone came in the shared kitchen and ate pizza. Bucky noticed a huge difference in how Maxim acted around everyone when he first came compared to now. He isn’t timid or shy anymore. He seems comfortable around everyone. Right now he’s with Wanda getting more food. 

“He seems happy.” Steve said. He was sitting at the table beside Bucky watching Maxim and Wanda. 

“He acts happy. Learned that he likes to read. Wants me to read to him all the time. His favorite is a book called Lorax.” 

“Lorax? Sounds interesting. What’s it about?”

“Little, furry orange man that tells this other guy to stop cutting down trees. He says ‘he speaks for the trees’. Read it so many times I think I have it memorized.”

Steve laughed at that. “Must really like it.”

“Those books are pretty interesting though. Some use strange words I’ve never heard before.” 

Maxim and Wanda came back. He climbed back up in his chair and started eating. (It’s good!) Maxim said with his mouth full. 

(It is.) Wanda said. “Do you want a napkin?”

“Yes, please.” Maxim wiped his face before eating again. 

Bruce left when it started getting dark outside. Soon everyone went to their own rooms to bed. Maxim walked in between Bucky and Steve on their way to the rooms. 

(Want to read a story with us? Bucky always reads to me before we go to bed.)

Steve looked at Bucky to translate. 

“He wants you to read with him.”

“Oh, yeah, sounds like he got some interesting books.”

Maxim looked back and forth to Steve and Bucky. 

(He said yes, but you got to get a bath first.)

(Okay, come on!) 

Maxim grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled him down the hallway to their room. (Come on Steve!)


	6. Chapter Six

(No...Stop!) 

Bucky was slapped in the face and he instantly woke up. He was kicked in the side then and quickly grabbed the hand that was aiming for his face again. He almost fought back against his attacker when he realized the hand he caught was unusually small.

(Stop!)

Bucky was kicked again. It took a moment to look and realize his attacker was Maxim. He was thrashing around the bed and the blanket was tangled around him.

(I don’t want to go!)

Maxim was in the middle of a nightmare, he realized. Bucky dodged the other hand he wasn’t holding and sat up. (Maxim) He shook his shoulder but Maxim didn’t wake up and he almost hit Bucky in the face again. (Maxim) Bucky shook him a little harder and Maxim sprang up. 

(No! Stop!)

He was trying to yank his arm out of Bucky’s grasp and move to the edge of the bed like he was trying to get away from him. (Stop! Let me go!) If Maxim’s legs weren’t so tangled up in the covers, Bucky probably would have been kicked in a very painful place. 

(Maxim, Maxim. Calm down.) Bucky caught Maxim’s other hand. (It’s me. Bucky. Your safe.) Maxim stilled. 

(Bucky?) Maxim’s voice went from shouting and panicking to low and tearful. 

(Yeah buddy. It’s me, your safe.) 

Maxim’s crying was heartbreaking. He held on to Bucky’s arms as best he could with the way Bucky had grabbed his hands. Maxim tried to get closer but he couldn’t move in the tangled comforter. Bucky let go of Maxim long enough to untangle him before pulling him in his lap. 

(But-but they hurt you and-and they...) Maxim wrapped his arms around Bucky’s middle as tight as he could and buried his face in his chest. (I don’t want to go. Don’t let them take me Bucky, I don’t..) 

Bucky held Maxim in his lap, rubbing his back and speaking quietly to him-trying to get him to calm down. (I’m not going to let anyone get you, okay? Your safe. It was just a dream.)

Maxim was a little choked up before he could say anything. (A dream?) 

(Yeah, it’s not real.) They sat there for a moment while Maxim’s crying slowly died down to sniffling, clinging tight as he could and Bucky holding him. 

(Wanna talk about it? You might feel better.) Maxim’s response was a head shake and burying his face more in Bucky’s chest. (Okay. You don’t have to. We can just sit here.) 

They did for a while. He was starting to think Maxim fell asleep when he heard him mumble something. (I’m sorry, Bucky.)

He couldn’t help but be a little confused at that. (For what?) 

(I woke you up and hit you.) Maxim started to cry again. (But I didn’t mean to. I didn’t know it was you, Bucky, I’m sorry. I didn’t know-)

(It’s okay, I’m not mad.) He tried to calm Maxim down again. The kid was scared to death, but still feels bad for waking him up. 

Maxim sniffed before looking up at him. (You’re not?)

(No, I’m not.) He removed one of his arms around Maxim and wiped the tears that flooded his face. Bucky put his arm back around Maxim and just hugged him as they sat in silence. (Wanna try going back to sleep?)

Maxim shook his head the same way he did before. (Okay,) Bucky said. (Wanna go watch T.V. or read some books? Or we can just sit here... It’s whatever you want to do.) 

Maxim thought for a moment. (We can watch T.V.)

(Watch T.V.?) Bucky felt Maxim nod. (Okay.) He stood up from the bed and carried Maxim who still held on to him tightly to the living room. Bucky found Gerry on the floor- Maxim must have thrown him in his sleep- and bent down to pick him up. (Look, here’s Gerry.) Maxim reaches out and takes him. 

He made a quick detour to the thermostat in his apartment because Maxim was sweaty and felt pretty hot.

He sat down on the couch and they watched some kids show about a boy rescuing animals. Maxim shifted a little in Bucky’s lap to watch. He had asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to switch the language on the T.V to Russian a couple days ago. Maxim was excited that he could now understand what they were saying.

(But you can talk in both languages. Why can’t they?) Maxim had asked once after Clint taught him how to play a video game. Minecraft, he called it, said his kids play it all the time. 

(They just haven’t learned to talk in Russian.)

(I want to learn English. So I can talk to them.)

(You will.)

This lead to Bucky telling Maxim about getting someone to help him get ready to go to school- a tutor. Maxim seemed okay with it, excited to learn English. 

He noticed Maxim started shivering then; he must have set the temperature a little to low. He took a blanket that was left on the couch the day before and covered Maxim with it. The blanket was actually Steve’s, but Bucky had took it after using it once and never gave it back. It was just so soft and big enough to cover Bucky’s whole body. He doesn’t think Steve even noticed; he has like a thousand blankets. Maxim had used it when he was playing. 

(He’s a polar bear, Bucky,) Maxim held up polar bear figure for Bucky to see, (and polar bears are cold. They live in snow!) He wrapped the bear in the blanket where only the face was visible. (Now he’s warm.)

They watched another two episodes until the show changed. This one was called Finding Nemo. By the time two fishes in the movie were jumping on jellyfishes, Bucky noticed Maxim had fell asleep. He was getting a little uncomfortable from his position from sitting the same way so long. 

He tried to lay Maxim down beside him so he could get up and move around. Maybe see where Alpine was or eat another Wild Berry pop tart- those were his new favorite- but Maxim woke up when Bucky moved him. He let out a sound of protest and tighten his hold on Bucky that had loosened when he fell asleep. 

(It’s okay, I’ll stay.) Bucky said in hushed tone. (Just let me get comfortable.) He moved to where he was leaning in between the back of the couch and the arm and stretched his legs across the cushions. It was a little difficult trying to get more comfortable with Maxim sitting on him. His metal arm was around Maxim to keep him from falling and his other was used to move around. He got comfortable eventually and Maxim fell back asleep against him. 

0-0-0

Maxim is a clingy kid. He doesn’t like being in a different room then Bucky. When he’s with someone else, he always scans around the room a few times to make sure Bucky hasn’t left. He doesn’t go to sleep until he knows Bucky is going to stay beside him and Maxim panics when he wakes up and can’t find him. 

Maxim has been even more clingy today since last night. He wouldn’t leave Bucky. Wherever Bucky went, Maxim went. If Bucky went from the couch to the fridge and back to the couch Maxim would go with him. When Bucky had to go to the bathroom, Maxim would stand out by the door and when Maxim had to go he made Bucky stand outside the door to. 

It’s not like Bucky is complaining about Maxim’s clinginess; he’s just worried. It’s like he retreated back in the shell he was in when they first found him. He’s quiet and shy and sad. A little scared to. Maxim is an energetic kid and will talk your head off if you can understand him. He’s funny to. Bucky misses the little chatter box. 

He doesn’t understand why Maxim is so quiet. He’s had nightmares some nights that made Bucky keep himself locked away in his room the next day. Not interacting with anyone- even Steve- but when Bucky woke up he felt this huge weight of guilt. What guilt did Maxim have? Bucky can’t figure out an answer. 

He’s tried everything to get Maxim to cheer up. He gave him a pop tart cause that’s what Bucky eats when he’s sad. Maxim ate it silently, sitting beside him. He put the Minecraft game on his phone that Clint showed him earlier. He asked Maxim if he wanted to play, but he just shook his head and buried his face in Bucky’s side. He ask if he wanted to go visit Steve or Nat or Sam or Tony or anyone. He tried getting Maxim to play with Alpine but all he would do was pet him. He read to him. He watched T.V. with him. 

It was laundry day today and Bucky let Maxim pour the detergent in the little container in the washer. Usually Bucky does it, cause Maxim spilled it all over the floor last time, but he thought that any mess would be worth it if he could get at least one smile out of Maxim. Maxim said no. 

He was looking down at the floor. (I don’t want to make a mess.)

(I’ll help you. But if we still make a mess it’ll be okay.)

(Can I just do it next week?) 

Bucky sighed softly to himself. He was running out of ideas. (Yeah.)

0-0-0

“I’m running out of ideas, Steve. I don’t know what to do.” 

Steve studied Maxim for a minute while he walked. They just got off the elevator and on to the floor with their separate apartments. Bucky was holding Maxim while he was sleeping. “Maybe you just need to give him some time.” He looked back up at Bucky. “He had a bad day- any kid that went through what he did is bound to have nightmares about it. Maybe he’ll be better tomorrow.”

Bucky shook his head. “What if he isn’t? He’s six. He shouldn’t have to deal with this. Shouldn’t have to be scared.” He ran his flesh hand through his hair while he held Maxim with the metal one. “I just wish he talk to me.” Bucky sighed and looked at Maxim. “Let me know what’s going through that brain of his.” 

They stopped in front of Bucky’s door. He opened the door and walked in with Steve following. Alpine greeted each of them. “Will you feed him?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah.” Bucky laid Maxim on the couch and covered him with Steve’s blanket. He tucked Gerry beside him and Maxim instinctively hugged the giraffe against him. He smiled at Maxim and sat down beside him. Steve sat in a chair diagonal from the couch and picked up a notebook on the table. 

It was a routine they had every week, sometimes twice a week, that they would watch a movie to try to get up to date with the 21st century. Last week was Jaws. Both Steve and Bucky liked it but it wasn’t so good when people and animals got eaten. 

This week was Beetlejuice. Bucky started it and covered up with the other end of the blanket Maxim was using. “Umm, Buck.”

“Yeah?” He tried to act innocent. Maybe Steve did notice the missing blanket. 

“Wanna change the language back? I don’t speak Russian.”

Bucky grabbed the remote from the table. “Oh! Yeah! Sorry. Just got used to watching with Maxim. Didn’t think of it.” He grinned. 

Steve laughed. They got halfway through it until they both got confused. They couldn’t figure out why someone would redecorate a perfectly decorated house like the woman did in the movie. They decided just to go with it and kept watching. By the end of the movie, they were both struggling to stay awake. Bucky crossed BeetleJuice off the list and closed the notebook, leaving it back in its place on the table while Steve stood up and stretched. “Guess I should go. See ya tomorrow.”

Bucky yawned and waved at Steve as he watched him leave. It was well after midnight; he sat there and switched the T.V. back to Russian before getting ready for bed. He went to change and brush his teeth. Everything was fine until he heard Maxim’s panicked voice in the other room. He rushed back into the living room where he found Maxim sitting up and hugging Gerry. Bucky sat down beside him. (Where did you go?) 

(Just to the bathroom. I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d wake up.) Maxim started playing with Gerry’s tail. (It’s okay.) His voice had that sad tone that made Bucky feel helpless. He didn’t know what else to do. Maxim had been like this all day and Bucky doesn’t know how to make him feel better. He hated it. 

He smoothed down Maxim’s hair. He didn’t say anything for awhile; he was hoping Maxim would start talking. He didn’t and Bucky hoped tomorrow will be better. (Ready to go to bed? It’s been a long day.) Maxim nodded and continued twirling Gerry’s tail around his finger. 

(Hey) Bucky dropped his hand back to his side. (What’s wrong? You always talk about which book we’re going to read before we go to bed.) Maxim shrugged. 

Bucky shifted a little to face Maxim more. (Come on.) He nudged him a little. (Talk to me. You can tell me anything.) 

Maxim kept twirling the tail. Bucky waited until Maxim was on his seventh twirl. (Please, Maxim, you’re not yourself.) Maxim twirled the tail three more times before saying something. 

(If I- If I get taken, would you- would you go back for me?) His voice was small, barely above a whisper. 

Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise. What kind of question was that? Of course he will. He’d do anything to keep Maxim safe. A sudden wave of more sadness came over him at the fact a kid would even feel the need to ask this question. What’s even more sad is the nervousness Bucky heard in Maxim’s voice as if he was afraid he would say no. Bucky didn’t realize he never answered until Maxim started pulling away from him. Bucky saw that Maxim was sitting on the other side of the couch. 

(It’s okay.) Maxim said. Bucky could tell he was on the verge of tears again by the sound of his voice. He had his arms crossed over his stomach and his head was turned away from Bucky. Gerry was left laying beside Bucky. (I can go if you don’t want me.) 

(Maxim I-)

(You don’t have to lie.) He rubbed at his eyes with one arm and started sniffling. Bucky felt like crying to. (I’m sorry for bothering you.)

(Maxim-no-)

(You can send me away. I don’t want to annoy you.)

(I’m not sending you away, Maxim. I do want you.) His head turned up to Bucky with a hopeful expression. (You really think I just let them take you and not care?) 

Maxim shrugged. His head was down again and he fiddled with his hands. (I don’t know. You said nothing and I thought you just didn’t wanna say no cause you’re nice like that and didn’t wanna hurt my feelings...)

Bucky smiles sadly at Maxim. He holds his arms up as to say ‘come here’ and Maxim crawls over in Bucky’s lap. (Maxim,) Bucky says, positioning Maxim to were they’re facing each other. (listen, I’m always going to care about you, okay? I’m never going to not care about you and you’ve never been a bother to me. I took so long to say something cause I was just so surprised that you would ask that. I’m sorry if I ever made you think that.) 

Maxim wiped his nose with his arm. (So I’m not annoying you?) He still sounded a little unsure. 

(No, you’re not.) 

Bucky finally saw the smile he was looking for and it made him smile. Maxim reached over and grabbed the blanket. He had threw it off him in his panic. He put it over him and got Gerry to. (Thanks Bucky.) Maxim curled up and yawned before snuggling closer to. (Can we read the Hornet the elephant book?)


	7. Chapter 7

It’s been about two weeks since Maxim came. In that time, Bucky has learned a lot about Maxim. Mainly three things: one- he’s a very energetic kid. He has a hard time waiting. Two- he’s very friendly and sweet, always wants to be your friend. Once he gets to know you, he’ll come out of his little, quiet shell and talk your head off. Three- he’s not a morning person. The only time Bucky has ever seen Maxim wide awake after just waking up is when he isn’t there beside him when Maxim wakes up. Maxim panics cause Bucky isn’t there with him and Maxim thinks he left him. It breaks his heart to see Maxim’s panic face so he tries to be near when he’s asleep. 

Bucky woke him up today though, which means Maxim didn’t go into a frenzy and was instead a little grumpy. Normally Bucky would just let him sleep till he woke up on his own, but Maxim’s tutor is coming today. They’re supposed to be meeting at 8. The time was 7:25. Bucky had about thirty minutes to wake Maxim up, get him dressed, eat breakfast, and be ready. 

He had already woke Maxim up; the problem was getting Maxim out of the bed. Bucky let him sleep for as long as he could. He got himself up, got ready, tidied the apartment, fed Alpine, entertained Alpine with a fake fish tied to stick until Bucky saw it was almost time. He stood at the beside now, looking at Maxim. 

(Maxim, you got to get up.) Bucky shook his shoulder. Maxim whined and scooted away from Bucky. (Come on buddy. Don’t you wanna meet your teacher?) 

Maxim hid his face under a pillow. (Can’t we just sleep?) He pulled the blanket over the pillow. 

Bucky laughed. (Sorry bud, but we can’t.)

(Please?)

(You’ve slept as long as you can. Come on, lets change into your clothes.) Maxim didn’t move. Bucky looked at the clock it was 7:27 now. He pulled the blanket completely off of Maxim. (We gotta go.) He shrieked and pulled the blanket back over him. Bucky huffed out a breath. (I promise when we’re done you can sleep til whenever but we got to get ready, okay?) 

(But why is it so early!) Maxim exclaimed under the pillow and blanket. 

(Something are just early and we have to do it.) Bucky went to Maxim’s part of the closet. They shared since there was only one. The closet is big and Bucky doesn’t have that many clothes to use all the space in there anyways. He started looking through Maxim’s shirts. (Anything specific you want to wear?) 

(No.) 

Bucky walked back to the side of the bed Maxim was closest to. He laid out a shirt and shorts on the bed. (Here you can wear this.) Bucky pulled the cover back again, but this time Maxim wasn’t there. It took Bucky a moment to remember Maxim can turn invisible. He was trying to hide. Bucky couldn’t help but grin. (Nice try, but just because I can’t see you don’t mean I don’t know you’re there.)

Maxim groaned and went back to normal. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. (Okay, I’m up.) 

Bucky ruffled his hair. (Good.)

0-0-0

It took about 25 minutes for Maxim to get ready. After changing, brushing teeth, eating breakfast, and petting Alpine- it was a morning routine now that Maxim talk to Alpine about what he was going to do that day- Maxim is ready to meet his teacher. Bucky felt proud of himself for his accomplishment. He never dreamed it be this hard to get a kid up. 

(Are you excited?) Maxim shrugged. He sat on the couch playing with the two headed dragon he got at the mall. 

(Um... Is there...) Maxim took interest in poking each of the spikes on the dragon’s back, not looking at him. (Are we going to read? Cause I don’t know how to read. What if she gets mad at me cause I can’t.) Maxim looked at Bucky then. 

(I’m sure your teacher knows you can’t read yet.) There was a flash of fear in Maxim’s eyes right then. Bucky was quick to assure Maxim the teacher won’t be mad. (But it’s okay. Don’t worry. She doesn’t expect you to already know how.)

A mix of confusion and relief flashed over Maxim’s face. (She doesn’t?)

(Nope. That’s why she’s here. To help you learn.) 

(Really?) Maxim started smiling. (Then I can read just like you, Bucky!)

Bucky laughed and stood up. (You will.) 

Maxim continued playing with his toys until there was a knock on the door.

(That should be her. You ready?) Bucky went to answer the door with Maxim behind close behind him. The teacher was an older woman. She carried a square, purple bag with her. She smiled kindly at Bucky and stretched out her hand.

“Hello, my name is Evelina Grigory. I assume you’re Mr. Barnes?” They stopped shaking hands. 

“Yes.” She looked down to Maxim then. “And this is Maxim?” Bucky shifted to where Maxim wasn’t behind him. He put a hand on his back and gently pushed him in forward. 

She put her bag down and started talking in fluent Russian to Maxim. (Hello, I’m Evelina, but all my students call me Mrs. Eve. I’m going to be your teacher for now. If that’s okay will you?)

Maxim looked at her with big eyes. (Yeah.) 

She smiled again and picked up her bag. (Well lets get started, shall we?)

Bucky lead the way to the kitchen island. Maxim climbed up in the stool next to Bucky while Mrs. Eve sat across them. She laid her bag on the table and folded her arms. Bucky found himself sitting up straighter at her posture. 

Alpine jumped on the counter then. “Sorry.” Bucky stood up and picked Alpine up. “I didn’t think about him jumping up here.” Maxim giggled. 

“Oh it’s okay.” Mrs. Eve said. “I have two cats of my own. Yours is so cute.”

“Thanks.” He did have the best looking cat, he thought. “I’m just going to go put him on his bed.” He turned around and went to the cat tower in the corner. 

“Sorry Alpine,” Bucky whispered. “But you can’t jump up there right now.” 

Alpine meowed. “I know I let you on there all the time but this is different.” He set Alpine on his tower and pet him. Alpine meowed. “You understand, right?” 

Alpine responded with rubbing his head against Bucky’s hand. “Thanks.” He pet him one last time before returning to the table. 

“Sorry again.” Bucky sat back down next to Maxim who was grinning.

Mrs. Eve waved a hand in the air. “Don’t worry about it. My cats jump on everything.”

Bucky chuckled. They started to get to work then. “Before we get started in the actual learning today, I wanted to give you a few papers.” She pulled out a blue binder from her bag and opened it. It looked very organized with a bunch of colorful dividers in it. “Mr. Stark has told me about Maxim and how he came here. It broke my heart to hear it. My priority is to get Maxim ready to live a life as a normal kid and have the same academic opportunities any other kid has.” 

Bucky nodded. She pulled out a stack of papers stapled together and handed it to Bucky before she went on. “This is the school curriculum and standards for a kindergarten class. We’ll be following it throughout the year. It’s towards the end of summer and not yet time for school to begin so Maxim will be getting some what of a head start. He is at the age where children usually start school so I don’t think he’s that behind.” She pulled out another piece of paper. 

“This is a list of my plans to teach him English. I’m going to introduce Maxim to the English language, but I want him to learn to read in his first language fluently also. The last thing is this.” She handed Bucky another paper with a list on it. “This is a list of things he’ll need. It’s not much but having folders and notebooks are convenient to start teaching him to organize.” 

Bucky stacked the papers in front of him and glanced at Maxim. He was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He nudged Maxim’s knee with his. Maxim looked at him and smiled when Bucky gave him a thumbs up. 

“Oh! I almost forgot.” Mrs. Eve’s exclamation caused both Bucky and Maxim to look up. She held out a blue piece of paper. It had columns down in it. The words were in Russian. “This is a reading log. I want him to read a book at least once a day. I know some kids have a hard time so I reward them for every twenty books.” 

Bucky grins at that. He predicts Mrs. Eve is going to be changing how many books to read before the reward soon. Maxim can sit through ten in one day. The kid likes to read. 

She explained the reading log to Maxim and moved on. Next she had a math workbook and Writing workbook and showed it to Maxim. They started a lesson then and Bucky felt awkward just sitting there. He wondered if he should go or not. What did people do in this type of thing?

While Maxim was practicing writing some Russian letters Bucky spoke up. “Should I go or stay or...” 

Maxim looked up at Bucky but went back to writing. Bucky could tell he was trying to concentrate by his tongue sticking out one side. He does that when he is focused. 

“It isn’t necessary for you to be here and we will be a while.” Mrs. Eve says. “If you would like to go and do something else you can. It’s up to you.”

Bucky started to get up, but then Maxim noticed he was leaving. One look from Maxim’s panicked expression made Bucky sit back down. (I’ll stay.) Maxim stared at him as if he didn’t believe him before going back to writing Russian letters. Mrs. Eve smiled at the two.


	8. 8

(Bartholomew stopped. He could go no farther. The awful oobleck was plumbing down as big as greenish footballs now!) 

(Oooooohhhhh, this is getting interesting Bucky!) Maxim scooted closer to him to see the book better, squishing Gerry the giraffe in between them. 

They were in the shared living room on the couch reading one of Maxim’s books. It was another one by the Dr. Suess author. Bucky had never seen so many books written by the same person, but he kind of likes them and Maxim can’t stop reading them. This one was called ‘Bartholomew and the Oobleck’. Compared to most of the other books they have read, this one is a lot longer but Maxim is hanging off every word in excitement. 

(To late to warn the people of the kingdom! There were farmers in the fields, getting stuck to hoes and plows. Goats were getting stuck to ducks. Geese were getting stuck to cows.)

(I like cows. Do you like cows, Bucky?) Maxim had a tendency to get distracted. His mind just keeps going and going. 

(Yes.)

(I have a cow. He’s not as big and soft as Gerry but I like him. He’s like my polar bear toy. I named him Mr. Moo.) 

Bucky laughed. (That’s a good name for a cow. You name the polar bear?) This wasn’t the first name he’d heard Maxim give his animals. His toy cheetah is Spots, his gorilla is Viktor and his panda is Mr. Bamboo. Bucky doesn’t know how Maxim can remember all the names, those three were just a few. Some names Maxim would get from learning about the animal and naming them after what he learned or others were just plain Russian names Maxim had heard somewhere like Pavel the hippo.

Bucky’s favorite name that Maxim came up with is for the zebra: радуга or rainbow in English. He asked him about it and Maxim bursted with laughter. (It’s joke!) He’d said (Cause he doesn’t have any colors in the rainbow!) Bucky smiles at the memory and at Maxim’s name choices. 

(Pluto!)

Bucky was a bit surprised at that one. He doesn’t exactly no what Pluto looks like but he’s sure it’s not the exact opposite as a polar bear. (Pluto?) 

(Yeah! Remember that space book we read about the planets. It said Pluto is really cold and my polar bear is always so cold you have to wrap him up in a blanket. He’s cold like the planet! Get it?)

Bucky never doubted Maxim intelligence, Tony wasn’t wrong when he said he believed Maxim was smart. (That was smart, Maxim. I wouldn’t have thought of that.) 

Glee spread over Maxim at the compliment. (I bet you’re smart to, Bucky. You can read really good and you know a lot of languages and you help me with my math. You can name my dragon. I can’t find a name for him. I can’t find a name for my dinosaur either.) 

Maxim’s face crunched up in concentration. (What did you say he was. A-A Stag- A Stog- Stig-)

(Stegosaurus?) 

Maxim’s face lit up. (Yeah! I can’t find a good name for him either. I bet you can though, Bucky.)

(I don’t know...)

(You named Alpine. Didn’t you? How come you named him that?)

(That was the street I found him on.)

(See! You can name them.) Maxim leaned closer, poor Gerry was flat as a pancake now, and put a hand up by his mouth like he was telling a secret. (But watch out.) He whispered. (Dragon can be a little moody.) Bucky held in another laugh. 

(Thanks for the warning. I’ll watch out.) Maxim held a thumbs up. 

(Your welcome.)

(You wanna finish the book?) Maxim turned his attention back to the book. 

(Yeah! I want to see what happens with the oobleck.) He settled back into a sitting position and held Gerry in his lap. Bucky was about to read until Maxim started talking again. 

This time, though, Maxim wasn’t talking in his usual loud, excited voice. Instead, it was calmer and little bit hopeful. (You really think I’m smart?) 

It felt like a weight of sadness had just washed over him. Bucky answered right away. (Of course I do. I think you can be as smart as Bruce or Tony and make cool stuff just like them.) 

Maxim curled around him more closely then and laid his head on Bucky’s arm. (Thanks, Bucky.)

0-0-0

They had just turned to last page when Natasha came in. She sat on the couch beside them. As soon as Maxim saw her he got excited and showed her the book. 

(Oobleck is so cool! It’s green and sticky and slimy, but I hope it doesn’t rain oobleck here or it’ll be a mess! It’d be cool to have some though, to play with.) 

(I hope not to.) Natasha said. (Did you say you wanted oobleck?)

Maxim shook his head enthusiastically and started flipping through the book. (I want to play with it.) 

Natasha grinned. “Sorry Barnes.” 

Bucky gave her a puzzled look which made her grin even more. Maxim glanced between them. (What are you guys talking about?) 

Natasha turned her attention back to Maxim. (Do you want to make your own oobleck?)

Maxim’s mouth made a “o” shape before he started jumping up and down. (Yes!)

They followed Natasha to her room with Maxim excitedly pulling Bucky along the way. Bucky had never been in her apartment before. It was neat and clean. Bucky pictured all the toys and books laying around in his apartment. He thought his was pretty neat until a certain six year old moved in. He’s not complaining though. 

“I bought some for Clint’s kids. They love it, but it gets in the carpet all the time.” Natasha opened a closet door and grabbed a plastic bag. “He won’t let them have anymore. It’s to messy, but I already bought these and lost the receipt.” She pulled a box out and handed it to Maxim. The box was as wide as him, but Maxim didn’t seem to care. He looked down at the box with a big grin. (Thank you!) He put the box on the ground long enough to hug her and then picked it back up. (Can I open it?) 

(Yeah, but let’s not do it here. Maybe in the kitchen?)

0-0-0

Bucky is now seeing why Natasha suggested the kitchen. 

The make your own slime- which was a more modern term for oobleck he guesses- kit was messy. Bucky is now not the greatest fan of slime to say the least and he’s beginning to regret suggesting they read the oobleck book. Maxim loves it though so he doesn’t regret it to much. 

Green wasn’t the only color of slime. The kit had different dyes which stained all three of their hands even Bucky’s left arm. Nat said it should come off when Maxim spilled some on his shirt. Luckily, Bucky kept Gerry away from the table when Natasha suggested it. 

Right now Maxim was stretching red slime as far as his arms could reach. (It feels weird!) He rolled it into a ball then. (It’s so cool!)

It’s so sticking. Bucky kept that to himself. His blue blob of slime on the table stuck to his vibranium finger as he held it up from the table. There was slime stuck in the tiny crevices of the metal all over his arm. It’ll take forever to get out. 

(What are you making?) Natasha grinned at Bucky. She pushed a few bottles of dye out of the way for the other two to see. The slime was mainly pink, but there was also a bunch of different colored spots. (Not making, just trying to do some tie dye.)

(Cool!) Maxim held up his ball of red slime. (Can you do mine?) 

(Or course.)

Barton came in a while later. When he noticed the slime he scrunched his nose up, “slime?”

“Yep,” Natasha smiled. 

(Want to hold it?) Maxim held out his red ball of slime now mixed with other colors. 

“He’s asking if you want to hold it.” Bucky translated. 

“Uhh... tell him no thanks.” Clint gave a thumbs up to Maxim. 

(He said no. Maybe next time.) Natasha said. Maxim shrugged and went back to playing. 

“What’s in his hair?” 

Bucky looked at Clint. “What?”

“Maxim.” Barton pointed to the kid. “I think he’s got slime in his hair.” 

Maxim hadn’t noticed and kept playing. Natasha laughed once she saw it. Bucky raised his eyebrow at her. “I’m guessing this is why you apologized?” 

She didn’t answer. Clint put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Good luck man.” He left. 

(Maxim, let me see your hair.) Bucky sighed. 

Maxim looked confused. (Why?) 

(You got some- some slime... in your hair.)

Maxim’s hand immediately went to his hair. (What?!) 

He’s going to panic. Bucky thought but both him and Natasha were able to calm him down. (Don’t worry. We can get it off.) Natasha assured. She was picking at the bigger pieces of red slime on his head while Bucky was searching the internet for ‘ways to get slime out of hair’ on his phone. 

(Don’t sit there and look all sad Maxim.) Natasha said after throwing a glob of slime in the trash from his hair. (You can still play with it. Just be more careful.) Maxim didn’t seem so sad then and went from fiddling with his shirt to rolling slime in his hands. 

(How’d you get this stuff in your hair anyways?) Bucky’s tone was light. He didn’t want Maxim thinking he was mad or annoyed. 

Maxim shrugged his shoulders. (I don’t know.)

After minutes of searching and picking, Bucky couldn’t find anything. (It’s all saying the same thing.) 

(What? I know there’s a way to get it out. If Clint got it out of carpet then we can get it out of hair.) 

(I’ve looked everywhere and I can’t find anything. Just videos of kids making slime.) 

Natasha huffed. (Hold on,) she got her own phone out and started typing. Bucky didn’t know how she did it, but she found something. 

(Here, I found one.) She showed it to Bucky before muttering something about a “old man” under her breath. 

Hand soap or hand sanitizer will take the slime out!

Bucky shook his head. (How’d you find that?) 

(I just looked up ‘how to get slime out of hair’. How’d you not?)

(I don’t know... It doesn’t matter. Where’s the soap?) 

Maxim stuck his head in the sink as Bucky put dish soap in his hair. He scrubbed where Maxim’s blonde hair turned red. 

(Is it coming out?) 

(Not yet, Maxim.) 

Maxim sighed. (Does this mean I can’t play with oobleck anymore?)

Bucky wouldn’t have been able to say no even though he wanted to. Maxim’s tone filled with disappointment. (No,) Bucky answered (you can still play with it. Just keep it away from your hair.) 

(I’ll be back.) Natasha said, (I’m getting a towel.) 

Bucky nodded and went back to scrubbing Maxim’s red hair. 

(How about now?) Maxim asked with a little hope. 

(I don’t think so. I’m going to rinse some of the soap off. Close your eyes.)

Bucky made sure the water wasn’t to hot or cold before he nudged Maxim’s head under the faucet. 

(I’m back. Any luck?) Natasha placed the towel on the counter beside Maxim. 

(I got most of it off but there’s still red.)

(Let me try.) Bucky and her switches places. 

(Is my hair going to be red from now on?) Maxim asked, his head still in the sink. 

(Of course not.) Bucky said. 

(What’s wrong with red hair?) 

Bucky watched Maxim’s eyes grow big as he realized Nat had red hair. (Nothing!)

(It’s okay, I was joking.) Natasha laughed. (Anyways, I can’t get it off.) 

“Can’t get what off?” 

All three looked to see Bruce standing behind them. “Why is Maxim half in the sink?”

Bucky motioned for Maxim to get up and started drying his hair with the towel. “Nat gave Maxim some slime and he got it in his hair.”

Natasha had a look of betrayal on her face. “Hey! This is not all my fault.” Bucky glared at her when Maxim’s eyes were covered by the towel so he couldn’t see. 

Bruce was laughing at the whole scene. “You guys made a mess.”

Bucky looked over the kitchen. There was clone of slime all over the table and bottles of dye left spills and probably stains. His metal arm still had slime in it to. Now he’s wondering if he doesn’t have slime in his own hair. Nat probably wouldn’t tell him if he did. He just hopes that Maxim would see it. He would tell Bucky. 

“You don’t by any chance have some scientific soap to get stains out, would you?” Bucky asked. 

“No, sorry.”


End file.
